


Palimpsest [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Coital Cuddling, Writing on Skin, a bunch of stuff I made up about Celestial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "Palimpsest" by sabinelagrande."Percy has a habit."





	Palimpsest [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Palimpsest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388835) by [sabinelagrande](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande). 

Length: 9:44  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/palimpsest.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/palimpsest%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Belated fill for the "celestial bodies" prompt for Perc'ahlia Month. Thanks to sabinelagrande for having blanket permission!


End file.
